An Eventful Summer
by JossRB98
Summary: Tessa Gray works in a cafe over her summer holiday, but what will happen when she meets Will and Jem on one of her shifts, will there be romance, or drama? Along with her friend Clary and her boyfriend Jace, will Tessa be able to get through the summer without killing anyone or getting herself killed?
1. Chapter 1: Meet and Greet

On Tessa's summer holiday between her second to last and her last year of school she didn't have much to do. In the last few months her mum had been exhausting herself with work to the point that last week she passed out. Her mum was in the hospital still; the doctors told Tessa that her mum might have hit her head when she passed out. She could be out for a while longer. So Tessa decided to get a part time job to support herself, it was good preparation for later in life. Her mum's salary paid the electrical and water bills but the rest was on you, so needless to say Tessa didn't go on shopping sprees.

It was 11am on a Saturday morning; about three weeks into Tessa's summer 2 month summer holiday. Tessa had arrived at the local café for her shift that started in about five minutes. She couldn't pronounce the name of the café let alone remember how to spell it, it was French and she was terrible at French. She were practicing the names of both of these when the bell chimed, telling she that someone had just entered the café. She heard their footsteps approach the register where she was standing.

"Welcome, what can I get you?" she started by saying, still looking down at the register.

"Hello there, I'll just have a coffee, black please. And what about you Jem?" a voice said, she heard an English accent in it. This made she look up, you're not really sure why but you're glad that she did, the face that was in front of she was beautiful to say the least. "I told you I'm not thirsty Will" the one that she assumed was named Jem said. Even though the other boy was speaking, her eyes didn't move from the blue eyes of the boy named Will.

"I guess it will just be the black coffee then, thanks." said the raven haired boy.

"Alright, that'll be three dollars fifty." Tessa replied.

"Alright here you go" he replied after reaching into his pocket, probably getting out the money it looked like it might be the exact change.

"Thank you, if you just wait a moment your coffee will be ready" she told him, she was right it was the exact change, how thoughtful of him. He simply nodded and walked over to the other side of the counter to wait his friend, Jem, followed him. They stood there whispering to each other as she watched them and started making the coffee. She started the same way that she always did, made the hot water once that was done she added the coffee grounds and stirred it a few times. Next she put on the lid and brought it over the other side of the counter, handing it to the raven haired boy. "Thank you very much" he exclaimed. Never before had she seen someone so excited to see coffee, well simply because I was just coffee. She didn't say any of this out loud she just simply said;

"You're welcome" he smiled and turned to leave his friend, Jem, did too. But before they had left the raven haired boy turned around and told her "The name's Will by the way."

"I'm Tessa, pleasure to meet you" she told him in reply.

"Oh no, the pleasure is definitely all mine" he told while smiling one of the most gorgeous smiles she'd ever seen. Then he turned and walked out the door. This was the last she'd see of him she thought; at least she got to meet him and look into those beautiful raven eyes.

* * *

It was now half past one in the afternoon on the same Sunday; her shift had finished about half an hour ago and she didn't really have a time she had to be home. She had decided to go watch a movie, the theatre was just across the street and the movies weren't very expensive plus she thought that she deserved a little treat. Sadly, all of the movies either sucked or were only showing in a few hours, this plan failed about as fast as she had come up with it. She is now just walking aimlessly down the street hoping she'll find something to do. As she walk past the book store she decide to go inside, it couldn't hurt to have a look, she thought as she walked through the doors.

Alright, so after walking around the store for a bit she admitted it she weren't really sure why she was in the bookstore, but she didn't really mind. She loved books and being in here was much more fun than being outside and walking down the street, especially in this Californian summer heat. Even though she didn't have the money to buy any of the books in here she decided to stay, looking was just as much fun. After looking at some of the shelves she decided to go hunt down some books that she would actually recognize.

That's when she saw a glint of blue flash across her vision; it had to be the light reflecting off something, right? She decided to forget about it, it wasn't anything to worry about.

After about half an hour of looking through the shelves she got bored, she decided to leave she were sure there was something to do when she got home anyway. Just as she opened the door to leave she heard,

"Tessa!" she turned around to see the silver haired boy that she remembered as Jem waving frantically at you. She raised her hand to return the wave; he turned and shouted something else that she was pretty sure wasn't English to a person she couldn't see.

Then suddenly the raven haired boy appeared, so she were right he was in the store, he waved at her too. As they came closer she told them,

"I've got to go now, but it was nice seeing you again though." she couldn't help but notice that the raven haired boys face saddened a little. But he removed that sadness from his expression just as quickly, maybe Tessa was just seeing things.

Jem was grinning when he told her "Well we'll just have to see you later then."

"Yeah, bye now" was her only response, she turned around, left the store and went home.

* * *

It was now Sunday morning; Tessa left her house and headed to work, again, along the streets that weren't busy surprisingly. She walked into the café opened the blinds and went into the storage closet to put her apron on and get ready to work. She heard the front door bell chime, signalling that someone had entered the café. She sighed and went out, wondering who would be here so close to opening time. She then saw the raven hair; he was leaning against the counter, the picture of ease. But while he was at ease she were quite the opposite, seeing him set her nerves on fire and made her heart pound, she didn't like it. "Tessa! Good morning!" he said about as cheerfully as anyone could be in the morning. She muttered a reply, not sure if he heard she or not, she followed this reply by asking him, for the second time in two days, what his order was. Not to her surprise he ordered the same thing again, a black coffee, she prepared it in silence. "Are you going to make this a regular thing?" she asked as she handed him his freshly brewed coffee.

"Why is my order not exciting enough for you?" he replied, the sarcasm was almost visibly tripping from the statement. "Well, no not really-" she started to say but she was cut off by him saying,

"Next time I'll order something different I promise." he said with a wink and turned around and walked out of the café. She was sad to see him leave without saying goodbye. She couldn't help but wonder what all this meant.


	2. Chapter 2: The Bestfriend

*IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT END!*

NOW TO THE STORY...

Sunday passed without any kind of developments of anything, Tessa stayed at home all day. She slept, ate, watched movies and read books; ones that she had read before but she was bored and books were comforting. But all too soon it was over and she had to get back to her life of working and serving customers.

* * *

Tessa woke to the shrill sound of her phone ringing, the sun wasn't even up yet, who was calling her at this time? Trying to reach her phone, which was on her bedside table, was difficult but she still managed it. Hitting the green button on her phone, without looking at the caller ID, she brought it up to her ear and answered "Hello?" Tessa managed to mutter into the speaker.

"Oh, good you're up!" a voice rang out from the other end of the phone. It was Clary, Tessa recognized the voice immediately, Tessa and Clary had been best friends since the fifth grade.

"What do you want Clary?" Tessa replied.

"I see so it's straight to the point with you today?" Clary asked.

"Well, in my defence you did wake me up at-" Tessa broke off and leaned over to look at the time, "6am?! Now I seriously want to know what you want to ask me this early in the morning…" Tessa started.

"I just wanted to ask if you're going to work today, and is it really that early? Wow, umm sorry?" Clary finished.

"Of course I'm going in today and yes it is that early, but you are forgiven! Now is this conversation over? I'd like to go back to sleep…" Tessa inquired.

"Yeah yeah we're done, I'll catch you later!" Clary said before she hung up. The sun was just starting to rise, after Tessa put her phone back on her bedside table she threw the blankets over her head to protect her eyes from the light of the sun. She still had a couple more hours until she had to wake up and get ready for work, she wanted to get a few more precious hours of sleep.

* * *

Tessa's iPod clock had started playing, a sign that it was time for her to finally get up and get ready for work. Reluctantly she awoke from her peaceful slumber and went to the bathroom, leaving the iPod playing. After taking a quick, warm shower Tessa jumped out and went to hunt for clothes, wrapping the towel around her semi-wet body. Picking out her favourite jeans and a plain black long sleeved t-shirt she quickly got dressed. Slipping on her black walking shoes Tessa retreated to the bathroom to fix the rest of her features.

First was her hair, a small bird's nest that had formed while sleeping, she attacked it with her hair brush. Brushing out all of the knots from her hair before she put it all up in a simple ponytail, pulling it all back with a thin hair tie. After brushing her teeth, washing her face and her hands she attempted to fix the rest of her face. With a quick brush of the concealer all over her pale face, she had some colour. Next she went to her eyelashes and with a quick swish of the mascara wand she was done. She decided to go for a natural look today, almost like she wasn't wearing any make-up. As she leaves the bathroom she casts a look towards her clock, 'crap' she thought, it was past 10:30, she had to get moving or she'd be late for work. Not a good start to the day or the week…

Pausing her iPod she grabbed her phone and running out the door, but not forgetting to lock it, Tessa ran down the stairs of her apartment building and out the front door. At least the café wasn't too far from her apartment building, which was such a relief. Tessa arrived at the café with time to spare, just minutes before her shift began. She went into the back, put down her stuff in her small grey locker, everyone staff person had one, she grabbed her apron and went back to the front of the café. Almost no one was here 'good I have time to breathe before everyone comes in and swamps me' Tessa thought.

The shift went by in a flash; even though it had been over an hour already Tessa felt like it was no longer than ten minutes. When she looked up at the clock she had to look a couple more time to see if her eyes were fooling her. But no, it really was half past twelve already. Just half an hour left and then Tessa was free until the next day.

* * *

Tessa was taking a daydream break about five minutes from the end of her shift, that's why she didn't hear the bell go signalling that someone had entered the café. She did however notice when someone shouted at her from across the café. Clary was here to talk to her, this time at a reasonable hour, not like the last time the two of them had talked. But she wasn't alone, someone stood next her, a tall good-looking someone, with golden hairs and eyes. Clary stood on her tiptoes so that she could whisper something in this someone's ear. With that she strode over to where Tessa stood behind the counter. Normally people weren't allowed behind the counter unless they worked at the café, but the manager loved Clary and knew Tessa and her were friends, so Clary was the exception.

"Hey you!" Clary said as she pulled Tessa into a bear hug, effectively cutting of her air supply.

"Hey! Umm Clary, I still need to breathe…" Tessa said as she pushed Clary back a little to let some air back into her lungs, then giving up and returning the hug.

"Oh right sorry forgot, I haven't seen you in ages, I have so much to tell you!" Clary exclaimed, pulling out of the hug and leaning against the counter behind her.

"Well, umm-" Tessa started, breaking off to look up at the clock on the far wall, sure enough it was now past one o'clock, Tessa was free. "We could grab a coffee and talk. Smelling the coffee for the last two hours has made me want one, what do you think?"

"Sounds like a plan! Can I make them, please? You never let me make them." Clary pouted.

"That's because you can't make coffee Clary and-" Tessa started but was cut off when Clary shoved her hand on Tessa's face.

"I have been practicing, now may I please show off my new skills at coffee making?" Clary told Tessa, it wasn't really a question even though it was phrased as one.

"Sure" was all the Tessa replied as she strolled over to the couches and collapsed. In the mean time Clary had made herself busy preparing three coffees'. 'Why is she making three' Tessa wondered but was too tired to ask. As soon as the three coffee's were done and made Clary brought them over on a tray, since she only had two hands and wasn't able to carry all three of them at once. As Clary sat down she made some sort of hand gesture to someone on the other side of the coffee shop, the only person over there was the golden haired boy. He slowly began to walk over; he sat next to Clary and whispered something into her ear. 'These two sure love their secrets don't they…' Tessa couldn't help but think.

"Tessa," Clary started which brought Tessa out of her thoughts, "this is my boyfriend, Jace. Jace this is my best friend Tessa. There you two have been introduced." That was how the conversation started and it was also the main topic for the entire conversation. Stories were swapped of how each of them, Jace and Tessa, meet Clary and any embarrassing stories they have about her. Which is the normal type of conversation you have about your best friend to their new boyfriend, right? Since it's your job to protect them from boys and everyone else you need to see how they react to these types of stories. It continued much in this fashion until Tessa's manager came out from the back and shooed them out of the café, he said they were taking up too much room and making the room look untidy. So Tessa, Clary and Jace got up and left the café.

* * *

After walking up and down the street outside of the café with Clary and Jace, Tessa was getting bored and was feeling just a little uncomfortable. She had never liked being around couples and there was only so long that she could stay with one. Usually Tessa couldn't stand being around couples for more than an hour, she inwardly congratulated herself on breaking that record.

"You know, I've got to go now actually, sorry guys this was fun but I've got loads of work to do at home." Tessa stated when there was a gap in the never ending conversation.

"Aww really? Don't leave me Tessa!" Clary fake pouted, while letting go of Jace's hand to run over and embrace Tessa.

"Sorry Clary, but it looks like you'll be fine right here," Tessa started, returning Clary's embrace, "and well done by the way." Tessa whispered into Clary's ear. This resulted in a small giggle from Clary. The embrace ended just as quickly as it had started, Tessa gave a small wave and turn to go home.

"Oh, wait Tessa" Clary called after Tessa, she turned around to look at Clary.

"Yes Clary?" Tessa said.

"There's a party on Wednesday night and I know you don't like parties but you're coming to this one, no 'ifs' or 'buts' about it." Clary stated.

"Why?" Tessa sighed.

"Because it's Jace's birthday party and you love me!" Clary told her, along with a wink that reminded Tessa of her encounter with the two strange boys the other day, especially the raven haired boy. "You'll love it I promise." Clary added as an afterthought.

"Fine I'll come," Tessa replied, "but only because you are making me."

"Yay, I knew you loved me!" Clary yelled at Tessa from the other end of the street. With one final wave both of the girls turned around and went their separate ways. Tessa couldn't wait to get home and curl up with one of her favourite books. No matter how much Tessa hated couples a book could always comfort her again. She didn't see the point in having a romantic relationship with someone when you could just read a book. Little did Tessa know she was about to be in her own relationship with a male counterpart.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so somewhere in the next few chapters will be the party, please send me a review of a name and a description if you want me to include some characters (not ones from the books) can be you or even a friend is doesn't matter. **

**Please review and tell me what you think and if you have any ideas comment those too I'd love to read them!**

**Thanks for reading guys, love you all**


	3. Chapter 3: Preparations

It was Wednesday, the day of the party. Clary had called Tessa last night saying that she was claiming her for the day, party preparations she said. She had even called her boss and told him that Tessa weren't coming in today, that she was sick. Clary had showed up at Tessa's house at around 9 am, _so much for sleeping in,_ Tessa thought as she answered the door.

"Good morning Tessa!" Clary exclaimed as Tessa opened the door to her apartment, _clearly she's been up for a while_ Tessa thought.

"Yeah, morning" Tessa replied, still not very awake

"So, you ready to go shopping?"

"Shopping? Do I look ready to you?" Tessa said, looking down at her sweat pants and baggy t-shirt, wondering if Clary was blind, _I mean seriously I'm not even close to being publicly presentable_.

"Well, I wasn't going to say anything,"

"Very funny Clary, now may I go get dressed or am I still needed here?" Tessa said, you could practically feel the sarcasm in her voice, not something that Tessa often used.

"You may go, but you must realize that I shall raid your fridge while you are gone, so be quick" Clary said, but no sarcasm was detectable in her voice, she was very serious and Tessa knew this. Running back into her room she took a quick shower and got dressed into a pair jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt, _its cold outside after all._ After doing all of this she came out of her room and saw Clary sitting at the kitchen bench with a glass of juice.

"Is that what you got after raiding my fridge?" Tessa asked Clary after walking out of her room.

"Yes indeed it was, you need to get some better food for me to eat," Clary retorted.

"I'll get right on that," Tessa said, again sarcasm dripping from her voice. "So are we going or what?" Tessa said looking at her phone to see the time; 10:05 am, and putting it back into the pocket of her jeans.

"Yup, let's go"

-Time skip three hours-

"What do you think of this dress?" Clary asked, this was about the twentieth dress she has tried on and each of them got the same response from Tessa,

"It looks nice,"

"Come on Tessa, let's have your real opinion, you've said that about the last twenty dresses"

"Fine, you want my real opinion?"

"Yes! Please"

"Fine, you asked for it," Tessa said, lifting her head from the book that she was reading and looking at Clary, Tessa continued, "all of the dresses look nice, but they are too slutty because Clary dear, you already have a boyfriend so I'm not sure who you're trying to impress. So find a dress that has a similar shape and colour as the ones you have already found but just a little longer." After finishing this little rant she went back to her book.

"Well now that's more like it, sometimes I miss your opinion Tessa dear, you should talk like that more often, now I'm gonna go find a longer dress, have you found one yet?"

"No,"

"Have you even looked Tessa?"

"No, I'm reading," Tessa said lifting the book to show Clary, "see book."

"Well," Clary said walking over to Tessa, "you're not reading anymore" Clary finished, picking up and closing Tessa's book.

"Clary, give it back," Tessa whined at her best friend that had just stolen her beloved book.

"No, you need to find a dress for the party tonight, you don't see me sitting here drawing or sketching do you?"

"No, but that's because you actually want to go to the party tonight,"

"You don't want to go?" Clary said, a little disappointed

"Well, you know me; I don't really like parties, too loud and too many people, not my scene"

"Oh, I see, but why did you agree to come?"

"It seemed important to you, so I thought why not, but I don't want to be spending all day out shopping, you know that, books are much more entertaining"

"Yeah I know, okay tell you what, when we are finished in this shop even if we don't find dresses we will take a break and go get some food, deal?"

"Yeah sure,"

"Good now let's get shopping" Clary said as she turned away from Tessa and dove back into the store with Tessa following behind her.

After about ten more minutes of looking around the store Tessa found a gorgeous dress that was totally her. Knee length red dress, with elbow length sleeves, tight bodice with a puffy skirt. After showing Clary the dress this is what she said,

"Wow that's gorgeous, see what you can find when you set your mind to it?"

"Very funny Clary, I'm gonna go try this on" Tessa said before walking into the changing rooms. It was a perfect fit, both in size and look Tessa walked out of the changing room in the dress to show Clary,

"Okay, you look hot Tessa, drop dead gorgeous, you're putting up some tough competition girl, anyway get dressed again, I can't find anything and I'm really hungry, I mean it's like 2 o'clock, so let's get the dress and get out of here"

"Okay, be out in a minute"

-Time Skip two more hours-

After looking in about four more shops and looking at like fifty more dresses Clary finally found her favourite one. A knee length emerald green dress, nearly skin tight with no straps. Now it was time to go back to Tessa's apartment to get ready for the party, there were now only about two hours till the party.

With the dresses laid out neatly on Tessa's bed the two girls started their final preparations for the party. That included nails, hair, make-up and finally putting on the dresses and shoes. With the music blaring in the small apartment it was like a pre-party party especially for the two best friends. First thing to do was nails, all of the sparkly, glittery nail polish's were taken out and put on the floor and colours were chosen; red for Tessa and green for Clary. Not much talking was done during this time; it was mostly singing the lyrics of the songs they knew completely off tune and then bursting out in fits of the giggles.

Hair was done next, curling irons, hairbrushes, clips and hair ties were laid out in an "organized" fashion on Tessa's dresser. Tessa made Clary's hair into tight ringlets and then pulled the front part back and clipped in there while leaving the rest alone to do whatever it wanted. Clary made Tessa's hair into a simple side braid, simple yet classy, just like Tessa. Both of the girls did simple make-up going for the 'natural' look, foundation, mascara, a touch of eyeliner and some lip gloss; that was it.

The next and final steps were putting on the dresses and shoes. Dresses were first, after putting them on and making sure their nails, hair and make-up were still fine they moved onto shoes. Tessa grabbed a pair of black wedges out of her closet while Clary grabbed her new green pair of heels that she picked up earlier. After checking themselves on the mirror, _Clary's idea not mine_ Tessa said to herself; the two girls grabbed their clutches and started filling them. Lip gloss, small compact mirrors, foundation and phones went inside both bags; each girl had their own black clutch. Grabbing their clutches and linking arms the two girls headed downstairs to hail a cab.

When the two girls arrived at the party venue about ten minutes later they got out of the taxi and headed inside. It was a club that Jace had rented out for his party, from the looks of it there were already a decent amount of people inside. Tessa was amazed at the look of the club as she walked inside the club with Clary next to her,

"Wow," she muttered under her breathe as soon as the two girls entered the doors of the club.


End file.
